


Heartache by the number

by queenseptienna



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP, Smut, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giudice Anderson, valutazione della situazione?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache by the number

«Giudice Anderson, valutazione della situazione.»  
Anderson strinse le labbra e sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Come poteva venirgli in mente una cosa del genere in quel momento? «Ma ti pare il momento?»  
Dredd sollevò un angolo della bocca verso l’alto. Un vero miracolo dal punto di vista della ragazza, che era in ginocchio di fronte a lui, con le mani sulla cintura dei suoi pantaloni. «Sei ancora in fase di valutazione, recluta.»  
Lei annuì, rifiutando di utilizzare i propri poteri psichici su di lui. Da quando avevano iniziato _quella cosa_ , qualunque cosa fosse, il Giudice Dredd aveva messo in chiaro sin da subito che non voleva la mutante nella sua testa. Così lei si era adattata e tra un inseguimento di criminali per Mega City One e una birra al bar del palazzo di giustizia, il loro rapporto era diventato sempre più stretto. Non poteva essere diversamente, non dopo i fatti del Peach Tree City Block, dove entrambi avevano rischiato la pelle e lei non era che una recluta in valutazione.  
Infine avevano iniziato a uscire in posti meno legati alla loro attività di Giudici e a frequentarsi in maniera più intima. Aveva scoperto che l’impassibile Giudice Dredd era uno scopatore di prim’ordine e non era preoccupato per la condizione di mutante di Cassandra.  
Poi lui aveva sviluppato il kink.  
Anderson sbuffò e sollevò il braccio nudo, fingendo di parlare dentro il trasmettitore che di solito indossavano per lavoro. «Centrale, sto per succhiare il cazzo al Giudice Dredd, mi date conferma?»  
Dredd sibilò qualcosa, afferrandole una ciocca di capelli biondi. «Permesso accordato. E non siate così scurrile, Giudice Anderson.»  
Lei rispose con un’alzatina di spalle e gli slacciò la cintura, tirandogli giù i pantaloni e lasciando che il pene dell’uomo le sfiorasse una guancia. Ne prese in giro la punta soffiandoci sopra un bacio e Dredd rimase impassibile. Davvero ammirevole. «Devi smetterla con questa cosa del trasmettitore, Joseph. La scorsa volta quasi mi è partita sul serio la chiamata.»  
«Sarebbe stato imbarazzante. E divertente, circa» ammise lui, rammentando quando durante un giro di pattuglia avevano infranto le regole e si erano appartati in una zona disabitata di Mega City One, estremamente vicino alle barriere che indicavano la fine della città. Una sensazione di sregolatezza li aveva colti, chiunque poteva vederli, segnalarli, attaccarli o semplicemente avrebbero potuto correre dei rischi perché lì le radiazioni potevano essere più forti, ma il piacere di vedere il proprio membro entrare e uscire dal culetto di Cassandra era più forte di qualunque buonsenso. E per colpa di quel suo kink, lei aveva iniziato a parlare sporco dentro il trasmettitore e lui aveva iniziato a sbatterla così forte che per sbaglio lo accesero, ma per fortuna nessuno aveva sentito i gemiti di lei mentre veniva, o se qualcuno aveva ascoltato aveva avuto la buona idea di non farne parola. Naturalmente lui si era ben guardato dal dirglielo ed era riuscito a spegnerlo senza che Anderson se ne accorgesse. «Recluta, non ti è permesso perdere tempo.»  
Lei roteò di nuovo gli occhi e passò la lingua prima sul glande, poi nella fessura in mezzo, raccogliendo alcune gocce pre seminali. «Certo che sei frettoloso, Giudice Dredd.»  
Joseph le afferrò i capelli con una mano e l’obbligò a prenderglielo tutto in bocca. «Giudice Anderson, la colpa è solo della vostra bocca viziosa e indecente.»  
Cassandra sogghignò, iniziando a succhiare come se ne andasse della propria vita. Non avevano molto tempo per intrattenersi visto che erano rinchiusi dentro lo spogliatoio di Dredd al Palazzo di giustizia e se per sbaglio qualcuno lo avesse aperto avrebbe visto lei completamente nuda in ginocchio sul pavimento che lo succhiava a lui, completamente vestito.  
Dopo pochi minuti Anderson gli sorrise, passandosi le dita sulle labbra e leccando via gocce perlate che le erano sfuggite. «Allora Giudice Dredd, ho valutato correttamente?»  
Il Giudice si riallacciò i calzoni e afferrò il casco, indossandolo come una corazza. «Valutazione perfetta, recluta. Ora vestiti, o potrei valutarti io.»  
Cassandra sorrise, mentre lo lasciava uscire.


End file.
